


All I want for Christmas

by Nightalp



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, a bit angsty, but with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightalp/pseuds/Nightalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has everything he wants - money, a team of Superhero-friends and the best boyfriend of the world.<br/>Just, his boyfriend never spends Christmas with him.</p><p>But this year he's about to find out why ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilwitch66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwitch66/gifts).



> For evilwitch66, the best Betareader ever.
> 
> Und, ja, das Angebot steht noch. Dachte nur, ich schicke dir trotzdem eine kleine Geschichte zu Weihnachten ;)

There were times when Tony wanted to strangle Mariah Carey.

Not because he hated the song - it was a  _great_ song, actually, and he had loved it for most of his life. No, it wasn't about the  _song_ \- it was only because it's lyrics reminded him so much of himself. His situation.

Here he sat, Christmas eve slowly coming to an end with his friends populating the common room. Steve and Sharon and Bucky sharing the two-person love couch to the left, Bruce and Betty and Natasha and Clint and Phil sharing the long couch. Pepper was sitting in Happy's lap on the chair, and Rhodey and the woman he had brought over this year sat over by the eating table, talking softly and spending not much attention to the still playing movie on the screen. Even Sam had somehow managed to snatch himself a wive, though they had disappeared down to their floor a few minutes ago because the kids had sneaked up the third time in a row to try to intercept Santa Clause.

Yeah, everyone was here having fun. Everyone – and then there was Tony.

Tony who had been in a relationship for 26 months, five days and three hours now (but who was counting). A relationship with a wonderful man who tolerated his antics with a smile, whose teasing brought him down to earth again when he had fully lost the floor under his feet. Who accepted Tony's inner genius making him stay up for days and then sleep twelve hours straight afterwards and just brought him sandwiches down in the lab. Who made boring meetings fun, and who introduced  _him_ , Tony Stark playboy extraordinaire, to absolutely mind blowing sex.

The man that had managed to make  _Tony Stark_ think of marriage with his unique mixture of dark humor, intelligence and love – something Tony hadn't even taken in consideration for Pepper. 

The man who always,  _always_ worked at Christmas.

It hadn't been a problem the first time around - they had been together for two months, and when Loki thought his job more important than  _Tony Stark_ despite them going along like a house on fire, well, he would learn better, wouldn't he?

Or at least Tony had thought so, until the next year's Christmas. The year had been filled with the most wonderful conversations, sex, and just some of the best days that Tony had ever experienced, and he had never even thought to ask Loki what he would do at Christmas. It was the feast of love, the one time in year when he got to see all of his friends, and of course Loki would be there, too.

_He wouldn't._

It was their first big argument, Tony screaming at him that he didn't love him or he would spend Christmas with him, and Loki calling him selfish and insinuating that he wasn't even interested in Loki and how he wished to live his life.

They hadn't spoken for two weeks, until a missile hit him during an Avengers' mission and sent him straight to the hospital, and Loki was beside his bed within an hour's time.

There had been no words, no excuses or even the slightest mention of this ever again, until Tony had asked his excitedly Christmas cookies baking boyfriend whether he would be here in the tower with them for Christmas this year.

The answer had been given very warily, Loki obviously remembering the year before, too, but it had been firm  _no,_ Loki wouldn't be here for Christmas.

And so Tony was sitting here next to his dearest friends and colleagues, watching a movie and listening to their laughter, and feeling terribly and utterly alone.

"Where are you going?", he had asked Loki when they were standing in the hall yesterday, Loki buckling his warm cloak and Tony standing next to him, trying not to feel abandoned.

Loki had looked up, and Tony had refused to feel bad about the wariness he had seen there. "My brother needs my help. For the business."

That had been ... Tony knew next to nothing about Loki's family situation. He knew that they weren't from around here (that he had met Loki in that coffee shop only because of an accident that he would be grateful for for eternity), that they had a toy and candy business, and that his older brother had taken over the business some time ago and still needed Loki's help, which was what Tony's boyfriend did for a living.

It was all rather mysterious, and Tony had resolutely not listened when Natasha told him that Loki Odinson's background raised a lot of questions. Hadn't allowed himself to think about the fact that neither Tony nor the press had ever heard about a company owned by Odinsons. Had refused to think about the young man who Loki claimed to be his brother, who had been a complete stranger to Tony and had said barely more than  _hello_ and  _goodby_ in a great booming voice when he had driven Loki to a date with Tony once.

Because if he did, then he would have to start consider the idea that perhaps Loki Odinson, the man that had become the fix-star of his life, was just a  _lie_ .

And so he had just stood there and watched as Loki finished putting on his clothes, took his small travel bag and kissed him goodby as if he never wanted to let him go, before he stepped into the elevator. Had watched while Loki first looked at him and then, once the elevator doors closed, had kept his eyes trained on the hidden cameras like he knew Tony was still watching him through them until he stepped into a dark limousine waiting for him in front of the tower and drove away, tearing a hole into Tony's chest.

That had been yesterday, and the hole had only grown bigger, gotten jagged edges of "Where is he?" and bit it's way further with "Does he even love me?" and "I miss him" until his whole chest felt hollow, the loneliness stealing his breath and squeezing his heart until it was all he felt. And even knowing that he would come back in two day's time - that he had come back the last time, too, without even promising it - made it barely better.

"Tony?"

Pepper's soft inquiry brought him back to the present and he found that he had actually missed the end of the movie - which movie, again? - and his friends were about to leave.

Smiling a smile that wasn't reaching his eyes he quickly said his goodbys, deftly evading any questions about his mood, and went over to the stairs leading up to the penthouse, knowing full well how this evening would play out: he would grab a bottle and would pour it down his gullet first via some scotch glass, later straight into his throat. All the while Jarvis would, per his request, play Mariah's greatest Christmas hit, slicing into Tony's being until he was feeling like he fucking bled out, and then he would drink a bit more and sing along and at last pass out halfway on his couch.

He knew it. He had done the very same thing last year.

Though he wasn't that far into his bottle - enough to feel tipsy, but not enough for being drunk - when he heard Jarvis say, in an unusually hesitating voice: "There is a strange vehicle coming up straight to Avengers tower, Sir."

"Strange?" Well, Jarvis might not be an Avenger officially, but he had seen the same things they had seen and for him to call something  _strange_ it had to be more than extraordinary.

"How strange?", Tony mumbled and tried to decide whether or not he should have Jarvis wake the other Avengers. It would be the first attack at a Christmas feast, but then there was a first time for everything, wasn't there?

"It appears to be the sleigh of Santa Clause, Sir", Jarvis answered, and every thought about an attack evaporated.

Somehow he managed to scramble to his feet and stumble over to the balcony, the bottle getting lost somewhere along the way. He fumbled a bit with the glass door until either he got lucky or Jarvis took pity on him and it slid back, letting the cold crisp winter air in.

Inhaling he felt it bite into his lungs, but also clear his head enough to grab a blanket before he walked out onto the balcony. He slithered a bit on the ice, hearing again Steve's voice in his ear admonishing him for not having it gritted, but, well, Tony happened to own this tower and he liked it white, okay? Not to mention Loki, who absolutely adored the view when they actually managed to make it out of bed in time and saw the sun rising over the city while they ate breakfast on the couch.

Tony might or might not have re-ordered the furniture until they could better see that.

But that wasn't concerning Tony now. No, what was on Tony's mind right now was the small but rapidly growing spot against the dark night sky.

And yes, Jarvis was right - this  _was_ Santa's sleigh. An enormous carriage, filled to the brink with several bags and being pulled by nine reindeer. Probably the usual – Dasher, Dancer, Prancer and Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder and Blitzen, and Rudolph in the lead.

Everything was as Tony would have expected Santa's slide to be - everything but the fact that there were  _two_ figures sitting astride the bock.

One was big and wearing an enormous red costume, the other slim an blue skinned and made his heart skip a beat before he could even see the face clearly.

The sleigh lost it's height and then the first hooves clattered over Tony's balcony, quickly followed by more until eventually the vats thudded down with a deep boom and the sleigh came to a stop only a few feet before Tony.

At every other time he would now be busy making calculations concerning the weight of the sleigh and the reindeer and the bags, and how the fuck they could fly through the night as if it was nothing, and a part of him did just that, but most of his mind was focused on the man now being dragged out of the sleigh by a very  _young_ looking Santa Claus.

"Anthony Edward Stark", his voice boomed, and at the sound of this hated name his eyes actually snapped over to Thor.

Because it  _was_ Thor, Loki's brother, in the costume.

Loki's brother, who had taken over a toy business. Who was an unknown to the press. Who always,  _always_ worked on Christmas, and needed his brother's help.

"Santa Claus?", Tony finally breathed, and he couldn't help but wince at the disbelief in his voice - he, Tony Stark, who prided himself in believing that everything was possible.

But Thor only smiled indulgently and nodded. "Yes, I am indeed Santa Claus." Then his smile lost some of it's brightness and a firmer tone came into his voice while he simultaneously tightened the grip he had on Loki's neck and pulled him a bit closer.

"It has come to my attention", he said. "That my brother's work is keeping him from his loved one's side at Christmas eve. And" His smile grew again. "And that his loved one is missing him, too. Is that so?"

Tony could only nod, for once having lost his voice.

Thor shoved his free hand into his pocket and pulled a long,  _very_ long list out of it, skimming over it until he found what he was looking for. Probably Tony's name, for he read aloud: "Anthony Edward Stark. This year's wish: to spend Christmas with his lover." He looked up into Tony's face. "Is that true, Anthony?"

Tony licked his lips, his eyes straying over to Loki who looked at him with eyes full of love and hope and a trace of fear.

He couldn't have that. He had once sworn that he would never have Loki feel fear again, and, well, it wasn't hard to do something about it this time. "Yes", he said. "That's what I wished for."

"Then", Thor said before letting the list disappear with a hand wave and hooking his fingers into Tony's shirt collar. "Then I will grant your wish, and you will accompany us on our tour."

And, okay, this might not be what Tony had had in mind when he made this particular wish, but when he fell against the dark blue figure of his lover, smelling leather and winter sky and Loki, and feeling himself being encompassed by arms that had always felt too strong for his lanky frame but somehow suited this leather clad figure just fine, there was no denying that he  _loved_ it.

That he  _felt_ loved, tugged against Loki's side, while his lover directed his bother from house to house, following the list he had taken from his brother's hands and making scathing comments whenever Thor managed to slip on the snow. It was warm, and good, and Loki not once took his arm back from where it was curled possessively around his waist, and when Thor was away leaving gifts under Christmas trees Loki would lean to his ear, whisper sweet words and promises of love and wicked things in it until he was feeling warm and loved and wanted all in once.

And maybe that wasn't all there was to it - there was still the fact that Loki's skin was a lovely shade of turquoise, his normally emerald green eyes purest ruby now, and he was the brother of fucking Santa Claus, but that was something they could discuss come morrow.

For tonight, Tony opted to stay contend for once and enjoy being loved by the most wonderful boyfriend a man could ever hope for.

  
  


  
  



End file.
